Un nuevo amanecer
by sandra32321
Summary: Bella acaba de tener a su bebé, pero Jacob la cree muerta y va directo a matar al culpable y cae imprimado, pero no es de Rennesme ¿de quién se imprima y porqué huye de ese destino?
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo amanecer

Disclaimer Los personajes pertenecen a S.M sólo la trama es mía.

Prólogo

Ella había muerto, no había nada más que hacer, lo que más había temido desde que supo la decisión tomada, se había cumplido. Ella había muerto dando a luz a esa abominación, ese ser que jamás debió haber existido.

Miró al vampiro que por tanto tiempo había sido su enemigo más acérrimo, estaba lleno de sangre y desesperación, aún no se rendía y seguía tratando de salvar a la chica que los unió de alguna manera.

Bella.

Su corazón apagado para siempre, su cuerpo totalmente destruido, no era la imagen que quería retener en sus retinas por el resto de su vida, prefería recordarla llena de vida, con su piel como durazno y su ceño fruncido cuando pensaba profundamente. Ese cuerpo informe no era ella, no, ella no estaba más allí y él no tenía nada más que hacer en ese maldito lugar, todo había terminado y el desastre lo estaba matando en vida.

Antes de irse de la sala improvisada como quirófano dio una última mirada al vampiro desesperado por revivir a su mujer y supo que no cumpliría con su promesa de matarlo si llegaban justamente a este punto. No es que fuera una gran persona, pero era de tontos no reconocer que el vampiro estaba sufriendo su infierno personal, además matarlo era quitarle el dolor y él no era una muy buena persona, prefería que sufriera con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Caminó lentamente hacia la salida, pero antes debía cumplir lo que había prometido a la manada y eso era acabar con la vida de ese monstruo que se había llevado a la chica de la que estuvo tan enamorado, ese bebé debía morir y él con gusto lo haría.

Llegó silenciosamente a la sala en donde ese engendro se encontraba con la vampira rubia que lo odiaba más allá de la razón. Ella estaba absorta mirando y arrullando a esa maldita aberración, la rubia estaba de espaldas a Jacob y de tan absorta que estaba no se dio cuenta del Quileute que avanzaba despacio y con los ojos inyectados en odio hacia el motivo de tanto dolor.

Pero antes a abalanzarse hacia el engendro para posteriormente matarlo como era su plan original, el engendro miró en dirección al joven moreno que lo miraba con odio. Torció su cabecita y arrugó su naricita en dirección al moreno para posteriormente dedicarle una sonrisa torcida. Todo esto sin quitarle la mirada de encima, una mirada penetrante y concentrada, nada que ver con la actitud normal de un recién nacido.

Jacob se perdió en esa mirada, en las facciones perfectas y en esa sonrisa que lo tenía cautivado. Sus piernas se doblaron debido a los temblores y el torrente de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo y aunque era muy parecida a la sensación cuando se iba a transformar en lobo, él estaba recién comprendiendo que era algo totalmente diferente. Un sentimiento totalmente hermoso.

El suelo dejó de sostenerlo y la cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo temblaba, pero su mirada nunca dejó de estar pendiente del bebé que lo seguía mirando con suficiencia.

Se había imprimado, así de simple y así de terrible.

Nunca pensó que fuera a suceder y menos con la personita que había matado a la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, pero allí estaba, anclado en esa mirada verde esmeralda y ese cabello chocolate con reflejos cobrizos, pestañas largas y onduladas y de piel blanquecina, pero nunca tan blanca como la de los chupasangres, ya que la criatura era mitad vampiro, mitad mortal y la persona más absolutamente perfecta que alguna vez vio.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de las sensaciones que tenía desde que miró a los ojos del bebé, pero algo hizo click de pronto en su cerebro hecho papilla.

No podía imprimarse de esa criatura, sabía perfectamente que no se escogía ni el momento ni la persona de la cual se imprimaba, pero él era fuerte, no quería ese destino, no lo aceptaba, no, no, no, no podría con las implicaciones que eso conllevaba, lucharía con todo lo que tenía por alejarse, por desterrar ese sentimiento de su cabeza.

Con dolor y dificultad se fue levantando hasta estar completamente de pie, su respiración era muy agitada, parecía que hubieran pasados años desde que entró en la habitación, pero al parecer eran sólo segundos. La rubia notó su presencia y se giró para encararlo, escondiendo el bebé en su pecho y cortando con la mirada que ambos se propinaban.

Rosalie miraba desconcertada a Jacob, su cara llena de dolor y agitación, no sabía qué diablos pasaba pero lo iba a averiguar en este mismo instante.

No tuvo que indagar mucho, Jacob con pocas palabras comunicó que Bella no había sobrevivido y que él no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. La rubia estrechó sus ojos al notar que Jacob no quitaba la miraba del bultito que ella cargaba y también al percatarse que la criatura se removía y gimoteaba sin cesar.

Giró al bebé y con la boca abierta descubrió el motivo para tal comportamiento de ambas personas, el bebé retorcía y estiraba sus manitos hacia el chucho quién miraba a la criatura con anhelo y rechazo al mismo tiempo, una sola palabra resonó en la cabeza de la rubia y fue : NO, eso no podía ser, no era posible, jamás lo permitiría, ese chucho debía desaparecer, era un maldito pervertido. Hace tiempo había escuchado sobre la imprimación y si bien en su momento lo encontró algo romántico ese sentimiento lo desecho rápidamente de su cabeza. No era nada romántico, era una aberración que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Rosalie hizo el amago de atacarlo, pero con la criatura en sus brazos era imposible, iba a dejar al bebé en el suelo, pero la sala fue irrumpida por un Edward totalmente fuera de control que al percatarse de la escena y de los pensamientos contradictorios de Jacob y sabiendo la decisión tomada por el chico se calmó, jamás hubiera aceptado otra cosa, eso lo tenía claro, pero Jacob había tomado una decisión y él apoyaba eso totalmente. Él comprendía mejor que Rose sobre la imprimación, pero era de su bebé del que se había imprimado, un bebé que llevaba apenas unos minutos de nacido.

Edward pidió a Rose a la criatura y la acunó suavemente en sus brazos. El bebé posó su manito pequeña en la mejilla de su padre con la cual expreso sus sentimientos. El vampiro cerró sus ojos con dolor al saber exactamente lo que su bebé pedía insistentemente y eso era que quería tocar a "su Jacob". Al mismo tiempo sonrió por el don con el que había sido bendecido su descendencia.

Miró a Jacob con los ojos estrechos, pero ya había comprendido lo que su bebé pedía, lo que quería y él no era nadie para impedir lo que su bebé tanto necesitaba, se acercó lentamente hacia el chucho con la intención de que éste tomara en brazos a la segunda persona a la que más amaba, pero el chucho retrocedió con temor y anhelo al mismo tiempo, rechazando el tocar al bebé.

El bebé por su lado sintió el rechazo del muchacho moreno y un dolor en el pecho se instauró y el llanto no se hizo esperar.

- No le hagas esto Jacob, por favor no hagas sufrir a mi bebé

- No puedo Edward, de verdad no puedo, no acepto esto, es una broma macabra y no seré partícipe de este juego cruel, entiende por favor.

- Estás imprimado, no puedes irte así como así, no le hagas esto a mi bebé.

- No lo acepto, nunca lo aceptaré, me iré lejos, jamás volveré, debes entender que no puedo aceptar esta relación.

- Vas a sufrir con lo que piensas hacer ¿crees que me resulta fácil tratar de aceptar que mi pequeña criatura te quiera y te reclame suyo? ¿crees que eso es lo que quiero, lo que deseo para mi bebé?, no, jamás pensé que esto podría pasar, pero si yo hago el esfuerzo de entenderlo y aceptarlo tú también puedes – dijo el vampiro desesperado porque no quería que su bebé sufriera como lo estaba haciendo en este momento por sentirse rechazado.

- No podré soportarlo, no soy tan fuerte, lo siento.

Y sin decir más palabras, esquivando los ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con dolor, salió de la casa con la cabeza y el cuerpo entumecido por lo que se le venía encima, sabía muy bien que jamás sería feliz lejos del objeto de su adoración, sabía que jamás estaría completo y siempre le faltaría la mitad de él mismo, pero era cierto lo que le había dicho a Edward, él no era tan fuerte para aceptar lo que el destino le tenía guardado.

Apenas salió de la casa se transformó y corrió por el bosque sin detener sus pasos, aunque en el fondo de su ser era lo único que quería hacer, quería postrarse a los pies de la criatura que le había robado el corazón, un corazón que jamás latiría por nadie, un dolor que nunca desaparecería. Corrió, corrió y corrió sin detenerse.

No, el jamás podría aceptar tener una relación con ese bebé, no por su naturaleza, no por la diferencia de edad, él jamás soportaría que lo juzgaran por haberse imprimado del bebé de Edward y Bella Cullen : Edward Jacob Cullen.

-xxxx-

Aquí me tienen de nuevo con una nueva locura, espero les guste y me apoyen como siempre. Actualizaciones día Martes

cariños.

sandra


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo amanecer

Disclaimer Los personajes pertenecen a S.M sólo la trama es mía.

Advertencia: fic con contenido homoerótico. Si no te sientes cómoda (o) con este tipo de lectura, este no es un fic para ti, en advertencia no hay engaño. Fic rated M

CAPÍTULO 1.-

Edward miraba por la ventana a su pequeño hijo, aparentaba alrededor de diez años, pero la verdad es que apenas tenía dos. Con una sonrisa vio como EJ caía de espaldas en la nieve formando pequeños ángeles mientras Bella, su amada Bella sacaba fotos de su pequeño amor para después arrojarse al lado de EJ para también hacer ángeles, el cuadro era perfecto, sus dos amores estaban bien, a salvo y con vida. Suspiró con un pequeño dolor al recordar dos años atrás cuando pensó que perdía a Bella en el parto, gracias a Dios que todo había resultado bien. Hizo una mueca, porque no todo había resultado bien y eso todavía le partía el muerto corazón que tenía. Desde el momento en que Jacob se fue rechazando a su hijo, el dolor de Edward no mermaba, su pequeño EJ había llorado desconsolado por horas la ausencia de Jacob, ellos se habían imprimado, pero el maldito chucho había dejado a su hijo a la deriva causándole un daño inmenso. Si bien es cierto que EJ se veía como cualquier niño feliz, la familia sabía perfectamente que no lo era completamente, nunca volvió a usar su don de comunicación, se reía, pero siempre había una nostalgia en sus ojos, a veces pasaba horas mirando hacia el horizonte como esperando que esa persona que lo abandonó volviera a su vida. Su hijo sufría por el maldito chucho, pero jamás después de conocerlo y perderlo se ha referido a Jacob, nunca lo ha nombrado, preguntado por él, nada, es como si no hubiera pasado.

Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba Edward que no percató la presencia patriarcal de Carlisle a su lado.

- Estás preocupado hijo, ¿qué pasa?.

- El mismo miedo de siempre Carlisle – contestó Edward sin dejar de mirar a su esposa e hijo

- Han pasado dos años, ellos no se han acercado a hacer daño

- Quizás no sepan dónde estamos, pero siempre está el riesgo de que aparezcan, no quiero a los chuchos ni remotamente cerca de EJ, no podría soportar el perderlo

- No pasará, si es necesario nos volvemos a mudar más lejos aún, nadie en la familia quiere correr el riesgo de perder al pequeño milagro.

- Hablaré con Bella, pero se que estará de acuerdo, no podemos estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, se que ellos no han olvidado a EJ y nunca dejarán de buscarlo para destruirlo.

Carlisle posó su blanquecina mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor y el más querido entregándole confort. Pensando en que cuando Jacob se fue tan inesperadamente y no cumpliendo el encargo que tenía de destruir a EJ al momento de nacer, el resto de la manada de Sam habían irrumpido en los alrededores de la casa en busca de matar al pequeño y a quien se pusiera por delante, apenas pudieron vencerlos y con gran pena tuvieron que lastimar a la mayoría de la manada, no los mataron, pero los lastimaron bastante para poder huir. Lo peor de todo es que si Jacob hubiera permanecido con ellos la pelea, la huída y el permanente miedo de que los Quilleutes encuentren de nuevo a EJ se hubiera evitado al decir la verdad, que se había imprimado del niño, eso hubiera evitado tanto daño y dolor, ya que la manada tenía como principal ley no dañar jamás el objeto de imprimación de un lobo.

10 años después.

EJ caminaba por el centro comercial buscando el regalo perfecto para el nuevo aniversario de bodas de sus padres, aún no tenía idea de que cosa regalarles, pero sabía que encontraría el regalo adecuado. Con sus auriculares puestos y la música retumbando en sus oídos, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón daba la imagen de un chico despreocupado. Alto, midiendo alrededor de 1,90 mts. Cabello muy parecido al de su padre, no en color, ese era más parecido a Bella, pero el desastre que no se dejaba dominar por nada era puro Edward, éste era más largo de lo que estaba de moda y caía desparramado por el rostro ocultando sus ojos y dejando la impresión de ser alguien misterioso, era delgado pero musculoso en la justa medida, la piel clara e inmaculada, labios sonrosados y llenos, mejillas siempre en rubor (herencia completamente de su madre y lo cual era constantemente molestado por Emmett), pestañas largas y rizadas, pómulos altos y sobresalientes en una cara ovalada, el conjunto completo era el de un joven completamente hermoso y sexy, pero lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos, no podías mirar a EJ por un segundo a esos increíbles ojos verdes relucientes, pero con una tristeza y melancolía que no escapaba de quien lo mirara y no quedar prendado babeando, ni siquiera los hombres escapaban a ese ser lleno de contradicciones, hermoso, sexy, pero increíblemente tímido, siempre queriendo pasar desapercibido y no lográndolo, es más, mientras más trataba de ser invisible parecía que provocaba a las masas a que más lo notaran, cosa que lo alteraba y por lo tanto cada vez bajaba la mirada y se encorvaba más.

Después de horas de vagar por el centro comercial encontró el regalo perfecto para sus padres y con una pequeña sonrisa salió con el regalo. Antes de irse decidió pasar por la tienda de música a ver si había llegado el pedido que había hecho la semana pasada y para ver nuevamente a la linda chica que allí trabajaba. A pesar de su timidez EJ tenía novia, pero claro, él no había dado el primer paso, había sido la desinhibida chica la que lo había hecho, ella ya estaba harta de flirtear con el sexy chico sin lograr nada, así que un día que él había ido a la tienda y mientras estaba distraído escuchando nuevos cds se acercó por detrás, lo giró y estampó su boca en la de él. A los segundos EJ pudo reaccionar y corresponder el beso, era el primero y se sentía en la gloria, aunque no pasó para él desapercibido que en el fondo, bien en el fondo de su corazón sentía que algo faltaba, no era de extrañar, él siempre había anhelado algo, no sabía qué, pero algo le faltaba, no obstante y con el pasar de los meses la relación con Faith era cada vez más formal, estaba incluso sopesando el decirle la verdad sobre su origen y el de su familia.

Al entrar en la tienda supo enseguida que algo raro pasaba, Jenny, la otra chica que allí trabajaba estaba demasiado nerviosa al ver a EJ y negaba con la cabeza repetidamente. EJ con sus sentidos más desarrollados pudo escuchar gemidos y jadeos provenientes de la bodega, sin pararse a pensar en nada fue sorteando a Jenny quien trataba de impedirle que fuera a ese lugar.

Con dolor descubrió que su linda chica estaba follando con otro hombre, se le rompió el corazón al saber que nada había sido real, todo mentiras y trucos. Sólo pudo articular un suave y triste ¿por qué? cuando estuvieron solos después que el tipo se subiera la cremallera y saliera pitando de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Yo te diré porqué – respondió la chica a la cual desconocía, ella nunca le había hablado así, con indiferencia e insolencia – nunca haces nada por ti mismo, en un principio me gustó tu manera de ser, tan tímido, tan lindo, pero con el tiempo sigues igual, no evolucionas, ni siquiera me has follado, ni un maldito intento por meterte entre mis piernas y me he aburrido.

- Si no hice nunca el amor contigo es porque te respetaba, te tomaba en serio, quería más contigo, una promesa, un futuro, pero me he equivocado, no eres mi destino, siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo mi chica linda (así es como él la llamaba de cariño). Adiós.

- EJ…..espera…..yo…. – estaba completamente arrepentida, las palabras de EJ le dieron en el corazón, ella lo quería, pero también quería ser tocada, follada, algo de acción, pensó que ella no era importante para el chico, pero claro, era comprensible, ningún hombre nunca la había tomado en serio, siempre era la chica de folladas rápidas y se había acostumbrado a ser tomada así, pero EJ decía quererla, quería un futuro con ella y ella había arruinado al chico más sexy que había tenido por tonta y zorra.

- Lamento no ser suficiente para ti, espero que tu nuevo novio te ame tanto o más que yo, de verdad deseo que seas feliz – salió casi corriendo porque las lágrimas se habían desbordado y no quería ser más patético, lo que no sabía es que su ex novia había visto un par de éstas deslizarse por sus mejillas antes que se fuera.

EJ iba completamente con la cabeza revuelta ¿porqué su chica linda le había hecho algo así? ¿porqué se sentía tan solo, tan despreciado?, no sólo por lo que le había hecho su ex novia, sino desde siempre. Con la mirada clavada en el piso y a paso apresurado chocó con un muro duro que gimió por el impacto. Avergonzado alzó la mirada y se encontró de frente con un hombre, porque a pesar de la poca edad que demostraba, él no lo podía ver como un muchacho de su edad, sus hipnotizantes ojos eran los de un hombre, un hombre como ninguno que hubiera conocido. EJ no sabía qué mierda estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero no podía dejar de mirar y admirar al hombre frente a él y parecía que el hombre tampoco era ajeno a la tensión de correteaba entre los dos, era algo bastante extraño, pero notaba cómo los ojos oscuros del hombre se dilataban y las aletas de su nariz olisqueaban a su alrededor, ¡carajo! El desconocido lo estaba oliendo y sabía que debía ser algo repugnante, pero por algún misterioso hecho, no lo era, lo encontraba sensual, atrayente, erótico, parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza con ese último pensamiento, él no podía haber pensado eso, no era natural, no era correcto, pero allí estaban otra vez esas profundidades negras que no perdían vista de su rostro y ahora se arrastraba por su cuerpo en forma apreciativa, su pene flácido cobró vida en un segundo abultando su ropa interior y encajándose dolorosamente en la bragueta.

EJ retrocedió, estaba asustado de muerte por los lujuriosos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, pero el extraño agarró su brazo y lo acercó más a él, lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo, pero el intento quedó en nada cuando se oyó la voz de una muchacha interrumpiendo.

- Jake ¿qué está pasando? – dijo la mujer joven, morena, hermosa, cautivante y de mirada desconfiada y fría.

- Nada Leah, sólo un pequeño percance – contestó el moreno a la vez que renuente dejaba en libertad el brazo de EJ, quien miró a la mujer que a pesar de ser hermosa y despampanante irradiaba frialdad y oscuridad por todos sus poros.

- Vete niño, estamos muy ocupados

EJ, se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, esa mujer lo miraba con odio y no entendía el motivo, no le pasó desapercibido que ella también había olisqueado en su dirección, pero contrario a Jake, si, así se llamaba, ella había arrugado la nariz de manera odiosa. Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del lugar con los pensamientos aún más caóticos que antes. Se sentía avergonzado por la manera en que su cuerpo por primera vez reaccionaba a otra persona, y más aún hacia un hombre, él no tenía problemas con las personas gays, pero él nunca, jamás había visto admirado a un hombre como ahora le había pasado, siempre estuvo muy claro que a él le gustaban las mujeres, pero ahora…..No, seguramente era por todo lo que le había pasado con su ex novia y el dolor que le provocó, sip, eso era, estaba confundido y medio loco.

Aún perdido en sus pensamientos llegó al estacionamiento y casi no se percata del aroma horrible que inundaba el lugar, como a perro mojado, no aún peor que eso, la pestilencia hizo que su nariz se arrugara y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, sus enemigos lo habían encontrado. Se agazapó en guardia mirando por todo el lugar para determinar el punto exacto donde se encontraban los lobos, nunca los había visto antes, pero estaba bien informado por su familia y bien entrenado por supuesto, que fuera un idiota al que le acababan de romper el corazón por no ser capaz de follar no significaba que no fuera un excelente luchador, además teniendo a sus muy exigentes y bien cualificados instructores que lo prepararon desde pequeño para una posible eventualidad como esta.

Mientras miraba fijamente distintos puntos del lugar, uno a uno fueron saliendo los muchachos, seis en total y ¡hombre!, eran grandes y musculosos, casi tanto como Emmett, todos morenos y con las miradas llenas de odio y repugnancia hacia él. Los rasgos eran muy parecidos a Jake y eso le dejó confundido.

- Bien, bien, bien, por fin te hemos encontrado maldito demonio, ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero por fin te descubrimos

- Lárguense, no tienen nada contra mi, no soy un demonio, soy un híbrido que jamás ha hecho daño a nadie

- Eso no lo sabemos, pero eres vampiro y nuestro trabajo es eliminarte –

Todos los Quilleutes gruñeron en aprobación y se lanzaron a atacar a EJ ya convertidos en lobos, quien a pesar de defenderse y dar buenos golpes a sus adversarios dejando a dos fuera de combate no fue suficiente para evitar que lo dañaran entre todos. Dolor, sangre y oscuridad lo atacaron sin piedad mientras aún luchaba por defenderse, sentía las zarpas cortar su carne y varios mordiscos desgarrar su cuerpo, moriría, estaba seguro de eso, deseó tener más tiempo para decirle una vez más a su madre lo mucho que la amaba, a su padre que lo admiraba como a nadie más en el mundo y a toda su familia que los quería con todo su corazón. Deseaba haber sentido una mínima pizca de pasión por su ex novia, una piza de la que sintió por Jake, para así no morir virgen y solo, quizás si lo hubiera hecho con ella, ella jamás lo hubiera engañado, deseaba tantas cosas que ahora no tendría nunca. La oscuridad lo abrazó cuando sintió un nuevo gruñido, éste era distinto, más poderoso, más grueso, otro lobo que lo desgarraría.

-xxx-

Bella se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación, sentía algo en el pecho, algo no iba bien y cuando el dolor sordo se acentuó llamó a Edward quien estaba en la sala de música. En un segundo Edward estaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

- Algo está mal Edward, algo le pasó a EJ, se que no está bien, no estoy loca

- Se que no estás loca amor, lo llamaré enseguida, tiene que haberse distraído con Faith

- No, algo más ha pasado, lo siento en el pecho, trae a mi niño devuelta

Edward muy preocupado llamó al móvil de EJ, pero éste repicaba y repicaba sin ser contestado, nunca había pasado antes, EJ, siempre contestaba las llamadas. Volvió a marcar y un suspiro de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la llamada fue aceptada.

- EJ, hijo ¿estás bien?, tu mad…. – no pudo terminar la frase porque la voz que contestó la llamada no era su hijo

- Cullen yo lamento decirte eso, pero….

- ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black? Gritó al reconocer la voz, ese maldito chucho estaba contestando el teléfono de su hijo - ¿qué carajos haces contestando el teléfono de EJ? ¿dónde está mi hijo chucho? ¿Qué mierda le has hecho para que él no conteste?.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que han leído esta nueva historia y la han aceptado, espero no decepcionarlas. como saben no soy buena escribiendo, pero me gusta mucho hacerlo, por lo general soy muy ansiosa y muchas veces dejo hilos sueltos, espero esta vez hacerlo mejor y si conocen a alguna beta interesada en ayudarme me avisan.

saludos a las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, se los agradezco en el alma: laurags, Tecupi, Maripo Cullen, The Princess of the Dark :

Muchas gracias por sus palabras y aliento

También gracias a las lectoras fantasmas y a las chicas que han dejado el fic en alerta y favoritos. Hasta el próximo martes

cariños. Sandra


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo amanecer

Disclaimer Los personajes pertenecen a S.M sólo la trama es mía.

Advertencia: fic con contenido homoerótico. Si no te sientes cómoda (o) con este tipo de lectura, este no es un fic para ti, en advertencia no hay engaño. Fic rated M

Capítulo 2.-

Jacob acunaba al joven en sus brazos mientras el dolor en el pecho se hacía más y más grande. Tantos años escapando de su destino y éste se presentaba de la forma más dolorosa y cruel. Años con el dolor acampando a sus anchas por todo su cuerpo y alma por haberle dado la espalda al bebé que robó su corazón para recuperarlo cuando la vida escapa de su maltrecho cuerpo. Abrazó Aún más al joven en el que se había convertido ese precioso bebé. Sangre escapando de su cuerpo, cuerpo cada vez más frío y un corazón apenas latiendo, tal como el suyo, porque aunque lo negó, escapó y lo traicionó este era la mitad de su alma, de su corazón.

Cuando huyó de su destino cruel años atrás juró no volver, juró que olvidaría el objeto de su afecto, nunca lo hizo, pero tampoco encontró la entereza de volver y aceptar la imprimación. Corrió cada vez más lejos con el dolor palpitando en todo su ser, huyó a pesar de sus instintos que le gritaban que era imperioso volver, en toda su locura por escapar dejó hilos sueltos, dejó a la mitad de su corazón en peligro y a merced de la manada, no pensó que al negar lo que era innegable dejaba a EJ en una posición peligrosa. Quería gritar, quería arrancarse la piel a girones por haberlo herido nuevamente.

En su afán de olvidar su imprimación hizo muchas tonterías, no aceptaba que en el futuro se enamoraría de otro hombre, pasó noches y días enteros enterrado en los muslos de cuanta mujer se le pusiera por delante, descubrió el placer del sexo, ni siquiera recuerda el rostro de la mujer con la que perdió la virginidad, mujer tras mujer entregándoles horas de placer y él entregando nada, porque siempre al terminar se encontraba cada vez más vacío, cada vez más solo y sintiéndose un infiel para con aquel bebé al que sólo conoció por algunos minutos.

Tres años después de marcharse, en una noche de juerga, sexo, alcohol e incluso drogas, se encontró con una parte de su pasado. Lo habían estado buscando sin parar, habían dejado la manda por él, traicionando a sus pares por estar a su lado. Leah y Seth se convirtieron en su familia, una que no quería, pero los aceptó egoístamente, la soledad lo estaba volviendo loco. Sólo a ellos les contó el motivo de su escapada, Leah lo miró horrorizada, pero Seth, a pesar de ser el menor no lo juzgó diciéndole que no era algo malo, pero al mirar la mueca de repulsión de Leah se enfrentó al miedo paralizante de ser tratado como un pervertido y un marica. Jamás pensó nada malo de los homosexuales, pero verse a si mismo como uno lo desquició, lo avergonzó.

Con mucha ayuda por parte de su nueva familia dejó el alcohol y las drogas, pero a las mujeres nunca, era pisar firme, era reivindicar que él era todo un macho y así fue pasando el tiempo, pero el dolor nunca mermó.

Hace un año después de varios escarceos y muchos revolcones se decidió a comprometerse con Leah, no por amor, si no por compañerismo, por lealtad y por el bebé que ella gestaba en su vientre.

Precisamente por ese bebé habían ido a la ciudad, Leah estaba eufórica y aunque apenas tenía dos meses de embarazo ella juraba que ya tenía antojos, además quería comprarle algo de ropita al bebé, era muy pronto alegaba Jacob, feliz con ser padre, pero al mismo tiempo desgraciado, cada paso que daba lo alejaba más del niño Cullen, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería ¿cierto? ¿cierto?.

Leah había probado cientos de pastelitos y cosas dulces que encontró mientras Seth se burlaba de ella diciendo que ya no parecería loba sino ballena. Jacob recorría con la mirada el centro comercial, años que no iba a uno, años que no se rodeaba por tanta civilización. Se sentía apabullado, sofocado, así que dejó a Leah engullendo más dulces y salió a recorrer un poco.

Caminaba distraído cuando sintió un cuerpo chocar contra el suyo, un olor dulce y maravilloso llenó sus fosas nasales, un olor que sólo una vez lo invadió y que siempre en sueños lo atrapaba.

Miró al joven y cayó nuevamente prendado de esos ojos verdes relucientes, se empapó de su cara, era la mezcla perfecta de la chica a la que tanto había amado y de chupasangres que se la había quitado, su rostro era perfecto, hermoso, pero para nada femenino, era completamente masculino a pesar de su belleza, el cabello caótico como el de Edward, pero el color, el color era como el de Bella, el rubor también de ella, era absolutamente para quitarte el aliento, y a él se lo había quitado por segunda vez, era alto, muy alto y delgado. Un cuerpo para el pecado, delgado pero con músculos bien formados, no podía dejar de recorrer el cuerpo con la mirada y un anhelo más fuerte que nada que hubiera experimentado cubrió cada molécula de su ser, se apretó su estómago y su verga hinchada soltaba pre semen y palpitaba ansiosa al encontrar y reconocer a su dueño. Parpadeó como saliendo de un embrujo al escuchar la voz de Leah, pero él no le prestaba atención, aún se empapaba del olor del joven Cullen, olía maravilloso, no totalmente como los sanguijuelas, pero si dulce. Sabía que no pasaba desapercibido que lo estaba oliendo, pero nada le importaba, sólo le importaba el momento más humano y erótico de su vida. La sangre corría como lava por sus venas y deseaba con toda su alma estrechar ese cuerpo candente contra suyo y perderse en caricias y besos, no, besos no, lametones, porque si, él lo lamería como un desquiciado.

Aún perdido en sus sueños eróticos no se percató qué pasó, pero vio la confusión y la vergüenza en el muchacho para después verlo partir casi corriendo de su lado.

Miró hacia Leah que lo miraba con odio y temblaba, ¡carajo!, ella no podía alterarse, si cambiaba de forma el bebé moriría.

- Leah cálmate, estás a punto de perder la cordura y al bebé – dijo tratando de mantener el control de la situación, no era fácil, lo único que quería era correr tras el chico Cullen.

- Cómo quieres que me calme ¿era él verdad?, era el engendro del que te imprimaste, no puedes negarlo, vi tu mirada de perversión, eres un sucio pervertido, pensé que después de tantos años habías olvidado tus delirios desviados

- ¡Cállate con un demonio!, no me llames pervertido, no lo soy y por supuesto que no puedo olvidarlo, estoy imprimado de él, eso nunca se va a olvidar o cambiar, el sentimiento siempre estará, sabes que no debo explicarte lo que significa imprimarse, también perteneciste a la manada.

- Lo se, pero pensé que con el bebé ese sentimiento desaparecería, éramos felices Jake y ahora ese maldito engendro apareció y te olvidaste de todo

- Fue la impresión de verlo después de tanto tiempo y ya adulto

- No, no es eso, vi tu mirada de deseo y también vi la de él, ahora que se han encontrado me vas a dejar sola y con un hijo a cuestas, no es justo, siempre soy la perdedora, primero fue su madre y ahora es su hijo quien me aleja de ti – Leah lloraba

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Te he amado por años

- No, siempre amaste a Sam

- No, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de amarlo, sólo era el saberme dejada de lado, estaba lastimada y me sentía traicionada, pero de a poco me fui enamorando de ti y justo aparece Bella Swan con su cara de mosca muerta y te enamoras de ella y ahora, ahora que ella está muerta te enamoras de su hijo, de ese engendro asesino – Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar su antiguo amor

- ¿te habías olvidado cierto?, pues él mató a su madre, es un asesino que debería estar muerto, no entiendo como la manada no lo ha hecho aún, juraba que ese monstruo ya no existía.

- ¿de qué carajos hablas Leah?

- Esa misma noche cuando te fuiste y no mataste al bebé Sam juró que él mismo lo haría, pero al ir a la casa Cullen no había nadie. Los malditos chupasangres se habían largado. Después de eso decidí ir en tu búsqueda y Seth se acopló, pero se que Sam no descansará hasta que ese hombre no exista. Al irte y no aclarar que te imprimaste lo dejaste a la deriva y a Sam a la caza.

Jacob recién se percataba del error cometido, lo había dejado al alcance de la manada, por su vergüenza había dejado a ese niño expuesto al odio y a la muerte. Nunca por vergüenza preguntó a Leah o a Seth por el destino de los Cullen, otro error más al saco que cargaba.

Sin dejar esperar un segundo más y sin importarle Leah, corrió en busca de EJ ¿Bella le habrá puesto finalmente los nombres que una vez pensó ponerle si el bebé era varón?, si no era así, para él siempre sería EJ, siguió su olor, pero llegó tarde, apenas entró en el estacionamiento otros olores poblaban el lugar. La manada estaba allí y también el olor a sangre y sudor, pero un olor se anteponía a cualquier cosa, era la sangre de EJ. No perdió tiempo y saltando enfrente de su antigua manda cambió a su lobo defendiendo por primera vez a EJ, el gruñido fue lo suficientemente alto y los pensamientos colectivos inundaron su cabeza como si no hubieran pasado años sin escucharlos.

Hizo lo que siempre debió haber hecho, dejar claro que EJ le pertenecía, que era intocable. Todos los lobos lo miraban como si fuera un desquiciado, pero aceptaron su imprimación y se fueron prometiendo que nunca pondrían en peligro al joven Cullen nuevamente.

Pero había llegado demasiado tarde, si bien es cierto EJ le había dado una buena paliza a los lobos, éstos eran demasiados para un híbrido, incluso para u vampiro con muchos años más de experiencia. El cuerpo ensangrentado estaba inconsciente, estaba muriendo. Lo acunaba cuando sonó un móvil que estaba tirado en el piso, dejó el cuerpo del chico con renuencia y se armó de valor para lo que venía, había visto la pantalla y lo llamaban de casa.

Edward Cullen gritaba y pedía explicaciones y su voz apenas podía salir por el nudo en su garganta. A pesar de todo, ahora tenía la confirmación, el chico se llamaba Edward Jacob (EJ).

- Deja de gritar sanguijuela, tu hijo está herido, muy herido y no se dónde llevarlo, estamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, fue atacado por la manda de Sam, pero ellos ya se fueron, pero ven rápido, está muy mal y con toda la gente de la ciudad no podré cambiar para llevarlo donde vives.

- Estaré allí en segundos.

Acunando el cuerpo casi sin vida del objeto de su adoración fue que lo encontró Edward Cullen, venía con Emmett y Jasper, lo miraron como si fuera mierda de perro y corrieron al lado de EJ.

Edward sollozaba sin lágrimas y lentamente y con mucho cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos y echó a correr con toda su velocidad vampírica. Los demás e incluido él se subieron al vehículo de EJ que estaba aparcado cerca y fueron rumbo a la casa Cullen. El olor de EJ estaba por todo su carro y se colaba en cada partícula de su cuerpo y alma, y a Jacob le iba cayendo el peso de sus acciones, por su culpa EJ estaba muriendo y además había reconocido a la que fue su manada y familia que estaba imprimado de un semi vampiro y hombre para rematar.

En más o menos media hora de viaje llegaron a la nueva casa Cullen, se bajaron sin decir una sola palabra y corrieron hacia el interior.

Quedó impactado cuando vio a una llorosa y muy hermosa vampira Bella abrazada a Edward, siempre pensó que estaba muerta, pero no, ella estaba allí frente a él, la chica de sus sueños pasados, a la que tanto había amado y la que le había roto el corazón una y otra vez por culpa de Edward, pero más allá de la alegría de saberla con "vida", ya no sentía ese amor aplastante y supurante que sintió alguna vez, no, ya no codiciaba a Edward por tener el amor de Bella, nunca más.

- Bell… - no alcanzó a decir nada más porque apenas escuchar la voz de Jacob Bella se lanzó hacia él, no con cariño y reconocimiento, no, se abalanzó con odio y furia.

- Por tu maldita culpa – Bella lo golpeaba y él no hacia nada para defenderse, lo merecía, eso y mucho más – todo es tu maldita culpa, dejaste a mi hijo a la merced de esa maldita manada que lleva años tratando de cazarlo y matarlo, mi pobre hijo no ha vivido en paz, siempre huyendo, siempre aislado, sin poder hacer amigos porque sabe que los perderá cuando tengamos que huir nuevamente. Te odio Jacob Black, te odio.

- No Bella, por favor no me odies, yo ya me odio lo suficiente, se que fui un cobarde, se que los traicioné, lo traicioné, de nada valen mis excusas, sólo tuve miedo, mucho miedo del qué dirán, yo, Jacob Black imprimado de un semi vampiro masculino, no podía soportar que me miraran como a un desviado sexual, yo no soy un marica, nunca lo he sido y a pesar de todo, de todo lo que siento y de lo que les he dicho a la manda, nunca lo seré.

Edward se había acercado y estaba reteniendo a Bella para que no lo atacara más.

- Nunca nadie te dijo que tenías que enamorarte de mi hijo, la imprimación no lleva a paso seguro a un enamoramiento, tú mismo me dijiste, un amigo, un protector, un confidente, lo que el objeto de imprimación necesitara, no es ley enamorarte, pero tú ni siquiera le diste esa opción a mi hijo, si querías largarte bien pudiste hacerlo, pero dejándolo a salvo de la manada, fuiste un egoísta y ahora mi hijo lucha entre la vida y la muerte por tu cobardía, por el odio injustificado y miedo de la manada. Nunca te perdonaré, nunca me perdonaré por llevarte a la vida de mi hijo.

Jacob reconocía y aceptaba lo que Bella le decía, él más que nadie sabía que no era ley enamorarse de quien te imprimas, pero con sólo un segundo de ver a EJ, hace tanto tiempo, supo, supo que se enamoraría de aquel ser único y hermoso, pero eso se lo guardó, no lo dijo, pero sabía por la mirada de Edward que el chupasangres con su maldito don sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Nadie dijo nada y a pesar de todo no lo expulsaron, a la hora un Carlisle muy feliz bajó las escaleras, se veía por primera vez que Jacob supiera desarreglado y hasta cansado, como si eso fuera posible. Dijo para felicidad de todos que EJ estaría bien, que le habían administrado la sangre necesaria para que sanaran sus heridas, ni siquiera al oír de EJ bebiendo sangre humana pudo sentir asco como antes le pasaba, todo con tal que él se salvara, todo con tal que él estuviera en este mundo. El alivio fue colectivo y Bella junto a Edward en un borrón de rapidez se dirigieron a la que seguramente sería el dormitorio de su hijo.

A Jacob le quemaba la piel por subir también y ver con sus propios ojos que EJ estuviera completamente bien, pero estaba fuera de lugar, además ahora recién recordaba haber dejado a Leah y Seth en el centro comercial, por Seth no se preocupaba, pero Leah estaba embarazada y cuando la dejó estaba muy alterada, el remordimiento por ella y por el bebé estaban aplastando sus hombros, pero en el fondo de su corazón sentía que éste era el único lugar en el que debía estar, en el único lugar en el que quería estar, por siempre y para siempre.

- Jacob – Carlisle lo llamó - Quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que pasó – Jacob le contó lo que sabía sin llegar aún a que reconoció ante la manada su imprimación.

- Entonces es preciso que tomemos lo más necesario y preparémonos para viajar nuevamente, los demás Cullen's se iban a hacer precisamente lo que Carlisle había dicho.

- No es necesario, la manada no molestará más, les he mostrado que estoy imprimado de EJ, ellos lo aceptan y nunca atacarán nuevamente a ningún miembro de esta familia.

- Te lo agradezco mucho Jacob, se que te costó bastante aceptarlo y decirlo, siempre te estaré agradecido de salvar a EJ – Jacob se sintió humilde por las palabras de Jacob y lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando viendo uno a uno de los miembros de la familia Cullen que estaban allí no vio ningún gesto de asco o que pensaran que era menos hombre por estar imprimado a otro hombre.

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja, tendrás que trabajar mucho si quieres conquistar el corazón de EJ, está enamorado de una chica preciosa y besa el suelo que ella pisa – dijo con socarronería Emmett y Jacob sintió celos de esa chica dueña del corazón de su EJ, pero sólo era suyo en sus pensamientos, nunca lo reclamaría, nunca le diría nada, aún no estaba listo para declararse enamorado de otro hombre, quizás nunca lo estuviera y EJ no necesitaba ser el sucio secreto de él, además estaba Leah, no la dejaría ni a ella ni a su hijo, por nadie.

- No te preocupes, como dijo Bella, no es necesario enamorarse y no lo estoy de ese chico, nunca lo amaré, no soy homosexual, además tengo una mujer y un hijo en camino, sólo lo defendí y aclaré lo que había que aclarar con la manda por pura cortesía y el saber de que tenía que hacer las cosas bien, ese chico de allá arriba no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera lo conozco para que me agrade como persona.

Dijo sin saber que aquellas palabras eran escuchadas desde su habitación por un recién despierto, maltrecho y triste chico que no entendía por qué esas palabras le dañaban en lo más hondo del corazón.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que han leído esta nueva historia y la han aceptado, espero no decepcionarlas. como saben no soy buena escribiendo, pero me gusta mucho hacerlo, por lo general soy muy ansiosa y muchas veces dejo hilos sueltos, espero esta vez hacerlo mejor y si conocen a alguna beta interesada en ayudarme me avisan.

saludos a las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, se los agradezco en el alma:purpleshinesalvatore,Tecupi, laurags, YosiCullen89, sandy56,Maripo Cullen, Angie Masen : Por falta de tiempo, ansiedad, (si, porque no tengo nada adelantado de este fic, así que apenas termino publico), muchos temblores y alertas de Tsunami no he podido responder los reviews, pero haré todo lo posible de responder

Muchas gracias por sus palabras y aliento

También gracias a las lectoras fantasmas y a las chicas que han dejado el fic en alerta y favoritos. Hasta el próximo martes

cariños. Sandra


End file.
